The Dare
by Chrismery
Summary: I dont know if PG-13 is the right censor...Let me know please. Anywayz, Heero has been dared to do something , what it is? Well its something bad...and quite confusing. Will he do it? Read and Find out! Please Review!!


TheDare

The Dare

by, Chrismery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the people who have rights to them;thus, I'm not one of those people. Don't sue because you won't get JACK from me...because I don't even have JACK . This is a FAN fiction that I created one lonely morning. Please be kind it's my first Gundam Wing FAN fiction. Anyways this story contains adult language and content. Warning Mild Citrus. NOT a Lemon Fic. Please Review!!! And Go read my other original story (you heard right ORIGINAL) "Honor The Killer" its nothing bad..its actually a nice romance, with a twist!! (Damn, I'm bad at writting summaries..I cant even spell :o( ....^.^;; of well enjoy!)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


It was a mid-afternoon and Reelenah Peacecraft was sitting in her giant luxurious office sighning some documents. When out of nowhere something broke into her office through one of the windows. Reelenah got up from her desk as quickly as she could to go see the mysterious object. When she was standing right along side with the object, the object started beeping. Reelenah widened her eyes in shear horror. 

"Ohmygod, It's a bomb!" Reelenah yelled in fear. 

But instead of blowing up like it was supposed to after it's beeping, instead it let out some kind of green gas. When the tear gas entered Reelenah system she fell to the floor. Then a strange figure exposed itself from the shadows it walked slowly toward the unconciousss female body now curled up on the floor. When the figure reached the curled up body one of the suns fingers of light shined on the lips of the intruders and if any witnesses were there the would have clearly notice the small smirk now pasted on the figures face. The figure bended down and picked up the small body, it walked slowly to the shattered window, it's grip became now even tighter around the body, it took one look around to make sure no witnesses were around. Still holding on to the body it jumped out the window, it landed gracefully on both feet. Then through the main gate came a screeching car, it halted right in front of the figure that was holding the sleeping female body. The windows of the car lowered and their in the drivers seat was Duo. 

"Damn Heero, I didn't thought you were actualling going through with it." said Duo. 

"A mission is a mission isn't it?" said Heero while throwing the sleeping body into the back seat. Then he slowly got inside the car in the front passenger seat. Duo started the car and left the Peacecraft Compound. 

"Heero, It wasn't a real mission. It was just a friendly game of Truth or Dare between the guys. And what are they going to think when you bring Reelenahs body inside the house?" asked Duo. 

" They are going to respect me! Anyways I liked that dare that Wufei gave me" said Heero with a smirk. 

"Your not going to take advantage of her, are you? Heero that girl in the back seat really cares about you" said Duo trying to knock some sense into his friend. 

" It depend of your definition of advantage." replied Heero. The rest of the car ride was in silence. 

When they arrived at the Gundam pilots shared home, Heero procedded by taking Reelenahs body out of the back seat. Duo was the first one inside the house, he plotted himself next to Trowa who was watching television. Heero without one word being said walked upstairs to his bedroom and laid gently the still sleeping body on his king size futon bed. He stroke the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead, he slowly got up and left the room closing the door behind him. 

When he was coming back down the stairs he was stopped by Quarte standing on the bottom floor with a cooking spatula in his hands. Heero knew something was wrong, next to Quarte was Duo rubbing the top of his head and shrugging his shoulder towards Heero. 

"Heero is it true that you abducted Miss Reelenah from her office?" asked Quarte furious. 

"And don't lie" smirked Wufei who came out of God knows where, to stand by the doorway to see Heeros downfall. Trowa also turned around the lazy chair he was sitting on to see the 'show'. 

"I...I...I" stamered Heero. He has to think about something to say and fast. 

"You What Heero?" said Quarte agrravated. 

"It was a mission that Wufei gave me." said Heero cooly. Quarte turn his dark gaze toward Wufei. 

"It was a friendly, innoncent game of Truth or Dare, How was I supposed to know he was going to take it seriously" said Wufei while waving his arms in front of him in a defensive manner. 

"I give up, Wake Miss Reelenah up, It's time for dinner." said Quarte while walking away shaking his head side to side in defeat. 

Everyone except Heero walked into the dining room. When he was about to go up the stairs someone grabbed his wrist, Heero turned around to see who it was, it was Wufei. 

"Nice try Heero, once you accept a mission, you know that you have to complete it...or die." said Wufei now walking away towards the dining room. 

~I wouldn't have it any other way~ thought Heero while he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. 

When he entered the room the silenced room he saw Reelenah spread across the bed. One arm over her forehead, the other stretched across the bed, her legs were tightened and curled. 

~This will be good!!.~ thought Heero, while smiling to himself. 

He walked up to her and he shook her shoulder attempting for her to wake up. Noticing that she wasn't going to wake up he slid his hands across her soft face when he reached her cheek he swept the strans of hair, then Reelenahs eyes fluttered open. Heero pushed himself back, hopefully she would forget what just happened. Reelenah sat herself up against the frame of the bed. 

"What happened , Heero?" she asked wearily. 

"Nothing, come downstairs Quarte has dinner ready." said Heero he then turned around and walked towards the door. 

"Wait Heero, Where am I?" she asked but it was too late she was now alone in the dark room. She then walked around the bedroom hoping to find a bathroom, muracliosly she found it. She went in and washed her face, wetted her hair back, and washed her hands. As she walked out she passed a desk, on the desk she found a rubber band. She picked it up and placed her hair in a ponytail. She then procedded to walk out the bedroom and down the hall and down the stairways. 

When she reached the dining room through endless searching, she was met with smiles,waves and some gazes. Quarte was the first one to speak up. 

"Hi Reelenah!, come sit down the food is getting cold." 

"Thank you." she said while sitting herself down between Quarte and Trowa. 

The rest of the hour they ate in silence. When everyone was done Reelenah got up and picked up all the plates. 

"Reelenah, don't worry about the dishes it's Trowa turn to wash them." said Quarte 

"Don't worry Quarte, I don't mind." said Reelenah making her way towards the sink. 

"She is a woman anyway!" yelled Trowa who was now leaving the dining area. 

This made Reelenah stop in her tracks. She was so mad with that remark that she threw the plates on the floor. Everyone that was in the other room came running in. 

"Reelenah are you alright?" asked Trowa while looking at the shattered plates on the floor. 

"Yeah, Im fine...for being a woman and all!." said Reelenah trying to keep her cool. 

"Good, than pick this mess up." said Wufei while leaving the kitchen. This made Reelenah furious. 

"What the Hell is wrong with you men?, You know what...NO!...I won't pick this mess up!" yelled Reelenah. The boys has a wide-eyed surprised-confused look on their faces. Trowa then spoke up. 

"Then who the hell is gong to do it!?" 

"Why don't you? It was your turn anyway!...Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you can treat me like a servant!" complained Reelenah. 

"Okay, Okay fine....But what would a G.H.W.A. member do?." asked Trowa. 

"What the hell is that?" asked Reelenah a bit interested. 

"Good House Wife Association!" proclaimed Duo. 

"AHHHHHH!!!! Fuck G.H. W. A. !!! Trowa pick up this mess...NOW!!!" screamed Reelenah. She stomped her way out of the kitchen. 

"It must be that time of the month." whispered Trowa to the rest of the guys. The other guys shook their head as in aggrement. Reelenah who wasn't quite out of the kitchen(they have a big kitchen) heard the little remark. 

"NO IT'S NOT THE TIME OF THE MONTH!!!!." yelled Reelenah aggravated. 

Then right at the door was Heero staring at her, she surprisingly pushed him out of the way and mumbled "MEN!" on her way out and towards the living room. 

~Well that went well~ thought Reelenah, as she sat herself on the large leather couch. Next to come in was Quarte and Wufei, they actually kept their distance from her and sat on the medium size leather couch. Duo came in with a bottle of beer in his hand and sat on the beige leather lazy chair. Heero seeing that everyone was seperated and that their were no more seats left except for the giant space next to Reelenah. He walked cooly towards her and sat next to her. Finally Trowa came in and sat on the other edge of the couch next to Heero. They all settled down to watch 'The Matrix' on 'HBO'. 

When the movie ended Trowa was the first one to notice Reelenah sleeping with her head in Heeros' lap. Heero was holding her by the waist. Everyone turned around with a confused look on their face. They never seen Heero act affectionate, espicially towards Reelenah. 

"What!!?, She fell asleep on my lap and I'm holding her because I don't want her to fall if she turns the wrong way." said Heero in a matter-of-factly tone. Then out of nowhere Reelenah mumbled Heeros' name. Everyone had a sweatdrop. Heero was emberrased. Duo with everyone else, also notice Heero cheeks turning a bright cherry pink. Heero having enough of this staring abuse, got up and picked up Reelenah and carried her towards his bedroom. 

He layed her down on the bed. Heero went to the bathroom and washed himself up and he changed into some red silk boxers with a white cotton shirt. When he came back out he placed Reelenah under the sheets. He then was ready to walk out of the room, but he stoped when he realized somebody called his name. When he turned around he saw her with her eyes open looking at him. 

"What is it?" asked Heero coldly. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to the spare room." 

"Why?" 

Heero turned around with one of his eyebrows arch. 

"So I won't disturb your sleep" he finally answered. 

Reelenah put on a smile. 

"You shouldn't worry about that...Heero....Heero Yui would you please spend the night with me?" 

Heero now had an even more confused look on his face, this made Reelenah giggle a bit under her breath. 

"Why?" 

"I'm in a strange place, and I don't want to be alone tonight." she finished while blushing. Heero saw her blush so he shrugged his shoulder and walked towards the bed. Reelenah moved down a little, Heero sat himself on the bed and covered himself with the sheets, he then plotted himself down on the many pillows on the bed. Reelenah had a small smile on her face, she then cuddled closer towards Heero. Heero just layed confused and a bit nervous at the same time. She then took his arm and placed it around her shoulder and she layed her head on his chest. Relenah felt so warm, safe, and comfortable. Heero was now a little more layed back. 

*****ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR***** 

"Did you see that he got himself in bed with her!!" exclaimed Duo who was staring at Heero and Reelenah through the key hole in the door. 

"Look, look , she's on his chest!" said Trowa who was also peeking with Duo. 

"What are you idiots upto know?" asked Wufei who was coming down the hallway. 

"Shhhhh!!" responded both of the boys. 

"What is going on here?" asked Quarte who was now coming up the stairs. 

"Shhhhhhhhh!!" said the three boys now. 

"What?,...Are you spying on Heero and Reelenah?" asked Quarte. 

"Shhhh, Yeah, so be quiet!" said Duo. 

"You boys are pathetic, but Wufei , I wouldn't expect this from you!" said Quarte. 

"I'm not doing anything, I was walking towards my bedroom." proclaimed Wufei. He then bended down to Trowa level. 

"Tell me everything." Wufei whispered into Trowas ear. Trowa nodded his head in aggrement. Wufei then stood up and whistled his happy ass to his bedroom. 

Quarte shook his head silently. 

"You guys are going to get it!" said Quarte while walking away. Duo and Trowa shook their heads , flipped the bird towards Quarte, and returned to spying on their friend. 

Heero from inside the room heard some commotions from outside. Heero then used his free arm to open the drawer next to the bed. He did it quietly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping Reelenah. He then pulled out a gun from the drawer. 

"HOLY SHIT!!!, He's going to kill her" said Duo who was looking through the key hole. 

"Are you F*ck*ng serious!?" said Trowa who was now trying to get some space from Duo so they could both look through the key hole. 

Insted of Heero pointing the gun towards the body,he directed it towards the door. 

"F*ck That, HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" yelled Duo. 

"WHAT!!!???" yelled Trowa. 

Then from the bed, Heero pulled the trigger. The bulett went through the the top portion of the key hole. Centimeters away from Duo and Trowa eyes. 

"Damn!...What a Rush!" said Trowa who fell back. 

Reelenah who got woken up because of the sound of the gun looked up to see Heero put away his gun and walk towards the door. Wufei and Quarte who also the trigger being pulled ran outside towards the hallway to see two nearly shocked-to-death Gundam pilots layed back against the wall panting. Then the door to Heeros bedroom creaked open, and their against the door frame was Heero. 

"Next time I won't 'accidentally' miss." he said coldly. Heero then just shut the door, hard, on the spectators. 

Quarte walked towards the scared-to-death Gundam pilots with a smiled on his face. He then bended down towards their level. 

"I told you so!." was all that Quarte said before laughing hysterically and walking back towards his bedroom. Duo and Trowa again flipped the bird in annoyance towards Quarte. Quarte then stopped in his track. 

"I saw that...and I saw that the first time as well." he then continued his with his laughing while he made his way back towards the bedroom. 

Wufei who was still staring at the whole scene from far away, made sure that Quarte went back to his bedroom before confronting Duo and Trowa. Wufei then walked towards the two cool-downed boys with a smirk on his face. Duo and Trowa stood up still against the wall to meet Wufei gaze with giant smiles on their faces. 

"So, what happened?." asked Wufei. 

"Nothing much, really!." replied Trowa. 

"The only thing was that he got in bed with Reelenah." said Duo with a smirk. 

"And, he putted his arms around her." finished Trowa. 

"Good Work, Here!." said Wufei while throwing two 'MARS' bars at them. 

"Alright!." replied the boys. 

"Well, I guess our little fruit friend, Mr. Heero Yui, will maybe actually succeed in the dare...this will be interesting. Duo, Trowa, keep an eye on them till I tell you to abort the mission." said Wufei while he walked towards his bedroom for the night. 

"Hai, Sir." replied the boys. They then both each walked towards their own respected bedroom. 

***** BACK TO HEEROS' BEDROOM***** 

Heero walked silently back to the bed. When he reached his destination, he plottted himself down on the bed, but this time Heero had his back towards Reelenah. 

~I guess he is still afraid that his friends will spy on him ::sigh:: Oh well.~ after the thought Reelenah cuddled closer towards Heero and she put one of her arms around his waist. 

~What in the world does she think she is doing?.~ asked Heero to himself. 

"What are you doing?." asked Heero. 

"I'm cold, Heero." was the simple answer that Reelenah gave him. Heero just sighed to himself, hoping that morning will come. Then Heero heard some small breathes. It was Reelenah, she was finally asleep,so Heero now also dozed off to his dreamless oasis. 

***** 4 HOUS LATER ( IT'S 3:00 a.m. IN THE MORNING )***** 

Reelnah eyes flutter open to the most beutiful sight in her life. It was Heero and he looked peaceully asleep. His eyes and eyebrows were relaxed, his lips were almost parted, his cheeks were flush, and he was radiating the most wonderful warmth from his small breaths that anyone could feel. Reelenah felt so happy in her that she looked into Heeros' parted lip and she almost felt herself drawn to them. 

~Oh, how I ache to feel his lips against mine...I could take the chance...but what if he awakens...a lover must always take a chance for the one that she love, even if the one that she loves does not feel the same...hell with it, I'm going to do it!.~ 

  
Reelenah that took a long and giant breath. Then she tilted her head upwards just a bit so she can place her sinfull kiss. She licked her bottom and top lip. 

~I hope you enjoy this....I hope I enjoy this!.~ with that she closed her eyes and parted her lip just a bit. Their lips met with such warmth, the parted lips of both of the recipients were indulged with the other lips it was as if their touch molded in to one. When she opened her eyes, she backed away. She now knew she was blushing. She then gave out a sigh of relief, but when she opened her eyes two big blue eyes were staring right at her. Reelenah flashed a deeper shade of pink. Heero just layed there starring at her. Then he raised his hand and gently stroke Reelenahs' neck, he slowly pushed her down to his level and he kissed her again but this time it was more passionatly, Reelenah could feel now more warmth from this kiss. 

~Wow!, he is such a passionate and good kisser.~ thought Reelenah. 

When they parted Heero looked straight into Reelenahs' face noticing her eyes were still closed. Finally her eyes opened slowly to meet the gaze of Heero that was accompany by a small smirk. Reelenah blushed an even darker shade of red than before. 

"It's better when the other person is sharing the kiss as well." said Heero. Heero than threw himself back down towards the pillows looking at the ceiling. Reelenah sigh quietly and she immediatly cuddled into Heeros' chest. Heero din't he bother pushing her away for he felt calmer and he was actually gettind used to the weak womans way of showing affection. 

"Thank you, Heero." 

"What were you doing awake at this time, anyway?" 

"I just woke up...I guess I felt uncomfortable having only your back to stare at." 

"Oh, I see...Is this better for you." with that Heero turned on his side to face Reelenah. Reelenah again started blushing. This made Herro smirk a bit. 

"I never seen someone change so many shades of red." 

"Ohh, sorry....." said Reelenah while she lowered her head deeper into the pillow. 

"I'm not implying it's bad." he said while he raised her head by the chin to look him straight into his eyes. Reelenah licked again and parted her lips a bit once more, Heero knowing what she is expecting closed his eyes and leaned forward and kissed her again. This time when they looked at each other, Heero notice that there was a diffrent glisten in Reelenahs' eyes. It was not innoncence, but longing and wanting, and expectation. 

~ I guess it's time to take this mission into action.~ thought Heero. 

~ I feel it in my soul and the yearning of my body is begging me to give in...and I think...he feels the same...this is the happiest night of my life....finally...I will eternally be connected with Heero.~ swayed the thoughts of Reelenah. 

Heero gently stroke the backof his hands against Reelenah soft cheek. His hand was soon was replaced by a yerning kiss. 

"Reelenah...I.." said Heero, but was cut off when Reelenah placed her soft fingers against his lips. 

"Shhh, Heero, I want this more than you know." 

"Reelenah, do you still have your maidenhead?" 

"Yes Heero, my temple is still pure." 

" I promise...that I wont kill you." 

Then with those final words the climax of the story has begun. Reelenah finally has had her night of bliss with the one she loved. At the end, Heero was to weak to go on so he collapsed next to her. There sweated covered body were now molded together in one while their pants were heard around the silenced room. Reelenah was fatigued, Heero also felt the consequence. 

"I love you, Heero...my love...my Heero Yui." with that Reelenah dozed off into a dreamfull sleep in the arms of the one she loved, Heero, her Heero Yui, her love. Heero gazed at sleeping figure that has finally penetrated his heart and soul. 

~ I never knew, you could ever mean so much to me, after tonight, you gave yourself to me. I will care for you, Reelenah. I will protect you. I will cherish you deep in my heart that only you and me know the combination to. I love you, Reelenah...my love... my Reelenah Peacecraft...hmmm...Reelenah Yui.~ with those final mental thoughts Heero dozed off to sleep. 

Morning has come and Heero was the first to stir. He stood up put on some boxers and a shirt and opened the door to his bedroom. When he reached the hallway he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He layed against the door and to his left was Wufei against the wall with his eyes closed to look as if he was in deep concentration. 

"Well?." Wufei spoke out. 

"Mission Accomplish." was the only thing Heero said as he walked down the dark hallway towards the stairs.   


THE   
END   



End file.
